edgar_allan_poes_murder_mystery_dinner_partyfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte Brontë
'Charlotte Brontë (pen name Currer Bell) '''is one of the main characters (and antogonist) of the series. She appears in all episodes. She is the famous author of ''"Jane Eyre" Background "Eddie was a banquer who was foreclosing on our family home" Charlotte is the eldest of the four talented Brontë siblings. She mentions in Chapter 4 that a year ago, her sister Emily Brontë died of influenza during the summer. In Chapter 11: A Tell-Tale Heart it is shown that some time ago, her brother Branwell began dating a married woman and Jane Austen found out. Threatening to ruin the Brontë name, Anne Brontë killed Jane. Eduardo Dantes saw this and made a deal: he would cover up the murder if the two of them would help him execute a murder on all famous authers. In the series Chapter 1 Charlotte is introduced as one of Edgar Allan Poe's guests for a dinner party. At the beginning of the evening, one of the guests (Eduardo Dantes) is asumed found dead. Chapter 2 Charlotte pretends to find out Eduardo is actually murdered. After Louisa May Alcott moves down the corridor, she drops dead. A handkerchief with a golden A and some bells is found in her mouth. Chapter 3 Charlotte admits she knew Eddie before the evening, after saying his full name without him introducing himself. The group also finds a mysterious note plant on the table and after Charlotte warns Mary Shelley not to go through the corridor ("where certain deaths awaits") and Mary tries the kitchen door, but is electrocuted by H.G. Wells' contraption. As shown in Chapter 11, it is actually Charlotte that put the contraption and the note there. The group splits up in pairs. Charlotte with Fyodor Dostojevsky. Chapter 4 The group splits up in pairs. Charlotte and Fyodor search the study and after hearing Charlotte scream they find Dostojevsky dead with a axe in his head. In Chapter 11, it is revealed that Charlotte personally murdered him. Chapter 5 In chapter 5, Charlotte is accused of the murder on Fyodor. Meanwhile, Agatha Christie is found stabbed to death by the front door and George Eliott is also murdered with a portrait of Oscar. Chapter 6 Krishanti appears to seance the dead and find out who the murderer is. The ghosts of George/Mary-Ann, Mary, Fyodor and Guy de Vere all appear but Charlotte sneezes before Krishanti can hear who it is. Krishanti tries to call the police but is strangled with Emily seeing it. Chapter 7 Whith Lenore and Edgar argueing, Emily is murdered with a stone feather thrown at her. They also find out every author is murdered with a symbol of their work. The policemen arrive. Chapter 8 The group tries to hide the murders for the policemen. H.G. Wells is murdered with poisonous fog. The policemen see the body of H.G. Chapter 9 The two policemen are killed by drinking wine. In Chapter 11 it's revealed Charlotte poisoned it. Everyone starts accusing each other. Charlotte points out that the handkerchief found by Louisa's body had an A and some bells, which could direct to Annabel Lee being the murderer. And Annabel invited everybody. And Charlotte points out how Annabel was gone when George and Agatha were murdered. Annabel runs outside, but is choked to death by the murderer. Chapter 10 Charlotte tells Edgar about pen names. After saying Anne Brontë's pen name was Acton Bell, Edgar realises the handkerchief belongs to Anne, who appears out of the shadow. The Brontë sisters are the murderers. Chapter 11 In the final episode, Charlotte, Anne and Eduardo/Edward confess their schemes and plans and try to fight everyone. Eventually, both Brontë sisters are elecrocuted by Oscar Wilde. Right after, they are being dragged to jail. Charlotte's last line is: "I blaim this whole thing on Jane Austen!" Trivia * Charlotte's portrayer (Ashley Clements) starred in the Austen-adaptation "The Lizzie Bennet Diaries" with co-stars Mary Kate Wiles (Annabel Lee), Jessica Jade Andres (Krishanti), Laura Spencer (Jane Austen). This is funny, considering Charlotte's constant snarky comments to Jane Austen. * Charlotte was pledged guilty to the murder of Fyodor Dostojevsky, Officer Jimmy, Constiple Jim and Mary Shelley. Category:Brontë Family